


病中的玫瑰

by Softgem



Series: 请为我们祈祷，伊卡洛斯 | Pray For Us, Icarus [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crowley is Human (?), Hurt/Comfort, I am not a monster, I keep my promises, IT'S A FLASHBACK, M/M, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, Romance, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Temporary Character Death, this is it, this is the fix, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 以上tag与原文一致 | Tags above are consistent with the original work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: AU. 系列文。天启将近，亚茨拉菲尔或许已经失去了希望，但克鲁利绝不愿不战而败。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 请为我们祈祷，伊卡洛斯 | Pray For Us, Icarus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597540
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Rose Thou Art Sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685527) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



克鲁利从没相信过差不多任何事，直到他遇见亚茨拉菲尔。

他不再确定他现在相信什么了。不管它是什么，在教堂里找不到它，在圣经上也读不到它。但是，某样东西，某样东西，某条线索，在他们共同创造的这一生中嗡鸣作响。缺失的碎片，古怪的回声，遥远的暗影。

 _在天地之间，有许许多多的事情是你们的哲学梦想不到的。_ (1)

（他甚至从来没有喜欢过《哈姆雷特》，他不知道为什么那么多的片段似乎一直留在他的记忆中，甚至在他开始亚茨拉菲尔一起观看莎士比亚之前就已经如此。）

他做过好些怪梦；随着年岁推移，他意识到这些梦是 _不变的_ ，还会重复来访。就像场景一遍又一遍重复播放。不只是一系列图片和印象，而是同样的事件、同样的背景、同样的情绪。他可以把它们归为几类：一些梦里他独自一人，悲苦地弹奏钢琴；一些梦里他则为亚茨拉菲尔而弹，他是笑着的，两人被烛光点亮，身处在一间书店里——那书店显得太新了，货物也太少。

有时他梦到自己他坐在晚风中，坐在芬芳而沉沉欲坠的花朵之下；梦到自己亲手侍土，虽然疲惫但不想让花园无人打理。有时他梦到自己在昏暗的灯光下，把盆栽植物剪切、切割、耐心培育成新的组合；梦到自己把玻璃吹成精美的形状；梦到自己研磨镜片，以便精确测量；梦到自己第一次从大望远镜往外望去，看到月牙形的金星，就像一轮小小的、遥远的月亮。

有时亚茨拉菲尔在梦里，那些梦就永远柔和而充满着爱，让他醒来时胸中充满了渴望，只能抱住亚茨拉菲尔，吸进他的气息。但更多时候，这些梦都由孤独的阴影所绘就，无论是失去所带来的悲恸，还是不知所适的持续的苦痛。

克鲁利的噩梦已经很少很少再访，只有亚茨拉菲尔不在时才会偶尔降临。当他又做噩梦的时候，他就不再提及。他见过他第一次试图向亚茨拉菲尔解释时他脸上惊惶的表情。他们现在很少分开，所以他宁愿自己承受这个痛苦，即便这让他害怕亚茨拉菲尔偶尔的缺席。

（但是，噢，那种令人窒息的临近感，那种热，那沉重的香气，还有恐惧：一切都是那么黑暗，而他就要死了……）

他开始接受现实，不论梦或梦魇。他开始相信，某种程度上，为了拥有亚茨拉菲尔他必须付出这些代价。要是这样的话，这都值得。这都值得。

他不再确定他现在相信什么了，但他已经学会接受现实：哪怕十一年过去，亚茨拉菲尔身上的一些地方他依然搞不明白。或许他永远不会明白。不知为什么，他们之间的纽带，尽管如此自然，尽管都充满了爱意，尽管带着深切持久的信任，却始终紧绷着，像裸露的咽喉一般脆弱。不知为什么，有时他们之间会陷入沉默，有时亚茨拉菲尔看上去那么遥远，仿佛看见了过去的阴魂。不知是什么东西让克鲁利不敢开口问出某些疑问，害怕他一个不小心，可能就会用一个词把整个世界都毁掉。

（是谁寄给亚茨拉菲尔那些雪白得过分的信封的？克鲁利好像从来没看到过它们出现在信箱里。亚茨拉菲尔总是飞快地把它们藏起来，克鲁利从来没有机会拆开看看，但他知道里面一定装着命令，因为只有收到那些信之后亚茨拉菲尔才会突然因为“急事”出远门。克鲁利这几年来想过各种各样的可能性，但内心深处他明白，他知道和自己结婚的这个人并不是间谍或特工，也没有被敲诈勒索。而且，内心深处，他很庆幸自己从没有先亚茨拉菲尔一步拿到其中一个信封。）

他不再确定他现在相信什么了，但他相信亚茨拉菲尔是一切的核心，他轨道的中心，他的主星。不管是怎么做到的（同一个灵魂分成两半，还是一根红线将他们相连，总之是某一个人们喜欢讲的故事），他们一定是注定要相遇。他还相信，自己会尽一切努力，尽一切努力不再让他们分开。

（他甚至愿意把他自己的疑问推到一边。）

所以，古怪的感觉还在，但它就像一种并不常来的薄雾，在正午阳光之中就会消散，就像一阵静电的刺痛，一阵惊恐，然后就消失无踪。和其他的一切相比，和安静的快乐、共同的欢笑相比，这都算不了什么，他缓慢却笃定地明白过来，他所感到的每一样情感都千倍地回到他身上；他明白亚茨拉菲尔爱他；亚茨拉菲尔 _了解_ 他，比任何曾认识他的人都要了解；亚茨拉菲尔 _选择了_ 他，并将永远选择他，无论他的眼里还残留着怎样黯淡的影子。

克鲁利本可以永远这样活下去，他想道，就好像你有复视或少了一条腿但依然能够学会带着残疾生活；他本乐意让自己绕过亚茨拉菲尔的古怪之处，就像树的根系绕过一块被遗忘的岩石。

但这并没有永远持续。

* * *

这些日子，克鲁利的胸中仿佛又潜伏着一种恐惧、一种惶惑，一种厄运将至的预感。因为亚茨拉菲尔似乎根本无法入睡，他抱着克鲁利的样子就好像他做好了被拖走的准备；有时他沉默地望向远处，克鲁利要喊他的名字两三次他才会反应过来。

有什么事要发生了，但亚茨拉菲尔不肯告诉他是什么。就像一把剑高悬在他们头上，像一颗彗星迫近，随时可能降下一道火焰。

（有时他想： _这太疯狂了。我们中有一个人应该去看医生。或许我们两个都得去。这一切要么是我空想出来的，要么是他空想出来的。这个世界不是这样运转的。_ ）

（而他心中有一个声音这样悄声回应： _对我们而言是的，我想。没有什么药能应对这种情况。_ ）

亚茨拉菲尔出去办事之后，克鲁利在公寓里晃荡，坐立不安。最后他发现自己走进了书店，想着要在钢琴上弹点什么。他不知道为什么，但是他有些手痒，想再试试看能不能弹《月光奏鸣曲》。他也许能在网上找到乐谱……

他在走到书店中央的时候停了下来，有什么东西吸引了他的注意。他皱起眉头。是那个摆满了丹麦语书籍的书架，亚茨拉菲尔从来没动过那些书（但它们也没有积上灰尘）。这个书架好像总是有点歪斜。现在，它从墙上突出一截，好像不知怎么的被从后面撞了一下。克鲁利走了过去，想把它推回原位。它轻松地被他推动了，转动得过于平滑，根本不像一个书架。

像一扇门。

克鲁利吓了一跳，由推改拉。书架转开了——没错，它是上了铰链的，没错，它后面有空间——

（亚茨拉菲尔让他不要去翻动任何明显是隐私的东西。他说这句话是很久以前了，他都快忘记了。他还以为书店里已经没有什么他还没找到过的东西了。）

他的手从门上松开了，手指因为震惊而发麻。他模糊地听到书架撞上了其他书架，一些书掉在了地上；但这些声音都显得遥远而不真实。他看着那个本不应该出现在这里的房间。

首先，它太大了。这儿根本不该放得下这么一个房间。一个壁橱是有可能的，但这是一个没有窗户的暗室，大到可以放下一些架子和橱柜，还有一套桌椅。门上挂着一根绳子；克鲁利伸出手去，用力拉了一下。一个没有遮罩的灯泡在他头顶上微弱地亮了起来。缓慢而无情地，它变得越来越明亮；克鲁利睁大了难以置信的眼睛，终于看清了房间里的东西。

（他小时候，在一趟学校出游时，同学在篝火旁吓唬彼此，他听了一个古老的故事。 _勇敢点，勇敢点，但别太勇敢；以免你心脏里的血，通通都流干……_ (2)）

墙上挂着一些探案电视剧里才会有的东西，笔记、别针、连线和潦草写上的问题。还有地图，有些相当老旧，上面画着奇怪的符号。桌子上摆满了纸和日记本，上面写的字都是亚茨拉菲尔的笔迹。地板上画着一个圆圈，里面画着符文和彼此交叉的线条，白得几乎发亮。

在墙上挂着一幅画像，老式的油画。不仅是老式，也很 _老_ 了，就好像国家美术馆里拿出来的一样。他自己的脸正从画像里瞧着他，穿着两个世纪前的服装，他的眼睛有些不对劲。在它下面的架子上，放着……

（ _你可以打开城堡里的任何一扇门，_ 蓝胡子对他的新娘说， _但大厅尽头的那间小房间你不能进去。_ 但是她无法抑制自己的好奇心，于是撞破了他其他妻子的下落……）

……花。

它们摆成一排，仿佛一列等待被埋葬的躯体。首先是紫藤，一大簇鲜活的花朵。（紫藤，它的意思是 _欢迎_ 。）它的气味很熟悉，让他回想起一些温暖的夜晚和温柔的话语。

接下来是玻璃罐里放着的一株天竺葵。克鲁利的心揪紧了，因为他认出了那个罐子——他梦见过自己把它塑造成型，梦见过自己打理装在里面的植物。这个小房间太暗了，它不可能长得很好，但它却开满了沉甸甸的紫色花朵，叶片是丰盈的深绿，根系健康饱满。

（天竺葵。 _愚行。_ ）

在那之后是玫瑰，深红色的玫瑰，装在一个水晶花瓶里，克鲁利震惊地意识到，这个花瓶和亚茨拉菲尔一直以来放克鲁利送给他的花的花瓶是成对的。不需要回忆玫瑰的含义： _浪漫，激情_ 。

接下来是两束野花，用上书脊的绳子仔细地捆好了。金麒麟，一种来自北美的花；他认得出来是因为他曾经梦见自己躺在这些花里；他在植物名录里搜寻，最终找到了这黄色的剑一样的花序。它所传递的讯息是： _小心，警觉_ 。然后是金穗花，它们能攀援进墙缝中，弯绕的茎杆上花朵星散，这是珀耳塞福涅 (3) 的花，欧律狄刻 (4) 的花： _我的悔恨随你进入坟墓。_

罂粟，红得像血的罂粟： _遗忘，永恒的沉睡。_ 郁金香，白得像雪的郁金香： _我值得拥有你_ 。然后，最后的一束是……

十一年了，他仍然记得他做那个花束时的每一刻。粉色康乃馨、迷迭香。石蒜、白色帚石楠、雏菊。 _虽然我已经失去了你，我永远不会忘记你，我无法忘记你，我的爱人，我的爱人，我的爱人……_

十一年了，那束花还像当时一样完好无瑕：他把它递给亚茨拉菲尔的时候，他看着他离开花店、不知为何感到了他的第一次心碎的时候。不可能。这不可能。在这个黑暗的秘密房间里，这些花鲜丽如昨，一切迹象都表明一种绝望，都表明有一个人曾在这里搜寻一个答案，却只是被拖向更深的疯狂，还有那张 _画_ ……

那是他，但眼睛不对。那对眼睛像秋麒麟一样金黄，瞳孔是两道缝，在它们深处仿佛有光。恐慌在他的胸中涌起，扼住了他的咽喉，让他耳鸣不止。他的目光不停从那幅画像看向那束花，再看回画像，一遍又一遍。那束花仿佛是崭新的，太新鲜了。那幅画太古老了，太破旧了。亚茨拉菲尔为什么会有这些东西？ _为什么_ 克鲁利的眼睛被画成那样，为什么他看到那双眼睛会感到胸中一阵刺痛，仿佛 _认出了什么——_ ？

这些花。像一段信息，像一段密文。像一段 _往事_ ……

桌上摆着一个白色信封，先前被打开过，里面的东西后来又被匆匆塞了回去。他用颤抖的手拿过它，把里面的字条拿出来展平。

 _亚茨拉菲尔，东门天使_ ，这封信抬头写道，笔迹龙飞凤舞，墨水是金色的；克鲁利盯着 _天使_ 这个词，视线变得模糊。他的脑海中某一处想道：这是代号？密码？亚茨拉菲尔终究是个间谍吗？

_我们感谢你为监视敌基督和在即将到来的战争中维持天堂的胜算所作出的辛勤工作和贡献。然而，我们必须拒绝你希望获知更多信息的请求，有关恶魔——_

“克鲁利——”

他没有听到店门打开的声音，也没有听到亚茨拉菲尔的脚步声。他松手丢下了那封信，转过身来，仿佛世界在他脚下转身，仿佛他不能维持自己的平衡。亚茨拉菲尔的脸上又一次出现了他多年前瞥见过的那个表情，但现在他没有掩饰他的痛苦，他绝望的、挠心的负罪。

“这——这是什么？亚茨拉菲尔，这儿他妈的都是什么？”

亚茨拉菲尔盯着他，视线仿佛 _透过_ 了他；克鲁利以为自己正看着他 _碎裂_ ，看着他的呼吸离开他，他惨淡的蓝眼睛里一线希望也没有剩下，他的身体突然变成了脆弱如陶瓷的壳，下一秒就要碎裂。长久以来堪堪控制住的剧痛与无穷无尽的悲苦，又重新回到他的体内，重得难以承受，他会被压碎，他会坠落……

他需要抓住亚茨拉菲尔，需要保护他——这让他从自己的惊惶中挣脱。其他的事都可以等。其他的事都不重要。其他的事一直以来都不重要。克鲁利把他的的疑问推到一边，伸出手臂抱住了亚茨拉菲尔，直到他感到生命重新回到亚茨拉菲尔的身体，才允许自己再度开口。

然后亚茨拉菲尔展开了他的翅膀。

“守卫东门的天使”，那张字条是这么称呼他的。不是代号。不是密码。看见发出神圣光芒的那对翅膀之后，克鲁利的第一个念头是， _对了，这就是我没找到的东西。一直以来我都知道，有什么东西我没有找到。原来是这个。_

那珍珠般洁白的、不属于尘世的光照进他的脑海，他完全明白了。没有否认或争论的余地，他所看见的东西千真万确。没办法做出解释，也不是幻象或梦境。简单，平静，毋庸置疑： _他是一个天使。他一直都是。_

这本该改变一切的。这 _的确_ 改变了一切，彻底颠覆了克鲁利对世界的理解，让他再次问出那些他一向以为没有真正的答案的疑问—— _等等，那天堂真的存在？那地狱呢？上帝呢？我真的有一个不朽的灵魂？_

但亚茨拉菲尔 _并没有_ 变。哪怕在他身后多出了一对微微闪光的翅膀，他依然一如往常地熟悉、一如往常地被深爱着。他的头低垂着，表情紧绷，像等待斧头落下一样等待着克鲁利的反应。他穿着他过分精致的西服背心，戴着他离谱的领结，他的头发——现在克鲁利注意到了，还有他的羽毛——都乱糟糟的，好像一位疏于打理自己的大学教授；他的双手在身前紧握，因为一种克鲁利再熟知不过的恐惧而几乎颤抖起来： _别走，求你。别离开。别因为我所展示给你的而丢下我。_

怎么可能呢。怎么可能呢。

“它——它们本来就是这样的么？”克鲁利问道，眼睛扫过亚茨拉菲尔乱糟糟的羽毛，想起他早上还没梳头发的时候看起来是什么样的。

“怎样？”

“乱七八糟的？这些羽毛全都——”

“ _乱七八糟的？_ ”亚茨拉菲尔的声音拔高了，带上一种熟悉的恼怒，克鲁利每次逗他的时候他就是这样回应的；克鲁利就希望听到这个。“我在给你看我的 _翅膀_ 结果你的第一反应就是 _这个_ ？”

什么都没有改变，至少真正重要的事情没有改变。克鲁利耸了耸肩，发觉自己正在憋住一个微笑。他想他应该庆幸亚茨拉菲尔的翅膀不是格纹的。

“我不知道，你，呃，难道不该梳理羽毛吗，还是怎样？有专门给翅膀准备的梳子这种东西吗？我只是想——不是说我经常能想到天使，你知道——但我会觉得这些羽毛总该整齐光滑一点——”

“不是 _所有_ 人都会花几个小时 _梳毛_ ——”

他听起来气得不行，他们好像已经吵过这场架 _很多遍_ ；克鲁利发现自己笑了起来，而他意识到的下一件事情是，亚茨拉菲尔被他抱进了怀里。或许让他的恐惧和愤怒平息的最好方式是亲吻他，于是克鲁利这么做了。当他的手臂围住亚茨拉菲尔的时候，他感到羽毛在他的手背上轻柔地拂过。

“好了，”克鲁利说，让他们的额头靠在一起，“我有问题想问。很多问题。”

亚茨拉菲尔颤抖地笑了起来。

“当然，”他低声回答。“你总是有很多问题。我不确定我能给你答案。但我会尽力而为。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> (1) 出自《哈姆雷特》第一幕第五景。这是哈姆雷特对霍拉旭所说的话。本句直接采用方平的译本。
> 
> (2) 这是一个童话故事中的台词。这个童话有很多变体，最著名的几个是《狐狸先生》（Mr. Fox）、《强盗的新娘》（The Robber Bridegroom）和这篇文里的《蓝胡子》（Bluebeard）。故事都大同小异，是说新婚少女打开丈夫不让她打开的门，发现在门后摆着他前几任妻子的尸体。“勇敢点，勇敢点……”一句（原文为Be bold, be bold, but not too bold, lest your heart's blood run cold）是一些变体中那个门上所写的话。
> 
> (3) 珀耳塞福涅（Persephone），希腊神话中冥界的王后，是农业之神德墨忒耳的女儿，被冥界之神哈迪斯抢走为后。说金穗花（asphodel）是珀耳塞福涅的花，是因为传说冥界魂灵游荡的地方长满了这种花。
> 
> (4) 欧律狄刻（Eurydice），希腊神话中的一位Nymph（往往以少女形象出现的神灵），被毒蛇咬伤而死。她的丈夫俄耳甫斯想要把她从冥界带回人间，但他没有做到哈迪斯的条件，最后欧律狄刻仍然堕回冥界永不复还。


	2. Chapter 2

一开始他们喝的是茶（焦虑的时候亚茨拉菲尔的第一反应总是拿起茶壶，好像它是这个充满背叛的世界里唯一能够依靠的东西），但很快就换成了苏格兰威士忌，他们都没有介意现在才中午。它起了一点点作用，但也就一点点。

实在是…… _太多_ 了。亚茨拉菲尔尽力言简意赅，但他从来都不太善于长话短说。克鲁利一边听着，一边啜饮着他的威士忌，一直环抱着亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀（他已经再次把翅膀收了起来）。

（亚茨拉菲尔一开始想让他们面对面坐着，好像面试或者工作报告一样。克鲁利把他拉到沙发上，跟他说自己一秒也不会放弃肢体接触带来的安慰。）

但有那么一刻，拼图中的碎片终于拼出一个大概的图像，克鲁利突然明白了什么，不可自抑地深深抽了一口气。

“所以——我的梦。它们真的是从—— _前世_ 来的。”

“我想是的。没错。”

“所以我——我们真的在几百年前坐在楼下，我给你弹琴？”

“没错，”亚茨拉菲尔的嗓音像一声叹息，有那么一瞬，他转头把脸埋进克鲁利的肩膀，“但拜托别——别让我告诉你那些生活里的事，我做不到——”

“我知道，”克鲁利轻声回答，把他抱紧了一些，“我记得我们第一次见面时你说了什么。你说结局总是不会好。”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头。

“那些花——？”

“每次我找到你的时候，附近都有花。我不知道为什么。我最后把它们都留下来了。最后你的东西，留给我的往往都只有它们了。”

克鲁利一阵颤抖，感到一阵凉意浸透全身，因为亚茨拉菲尔听起来如此痛苦，还因为他记起了自己的噩梦。 _噢_ ，他想道，感到惊恐，但同时也——奇怪地——松了一口气。 _噢。我梦见死是因为我记起了死。_

“那幅画像呢？”

“那是我们在伦敦的时候我请人画的。”亚茨拉菲尔的语气中的悲伤和渴望如此沉痛，让克鲁利也感到痛苦，“在你——在我失去你之后，那一次，我重新找到那个画家，让他把眼睛改掉了。”

“因为我……”克鲁利吞咽了一下。这个部分更难让自己完全相信。没有梦境能够让他更为轻松地接受这一点，也没有那种仿佛认出什么的感觉可以佐证，“我……不是真的人类？”

“你现在是人类，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“但你曾经不是。我还没有搞明白发生在你身上的是什么。”

克鲁利喝了一大口威士忌，靠酒精的灼痛冷静下来。

“好的，”他说，虽然他一点都不好，毕竟他一直以来以为他知道的东西现在正一样样被撕裂又重组，就在他自己眼前，“那——剩下的那些呢，那些——地图和笔记——还有那封信，里面说到了真正的 _敌基督_ ？”

头一遭，亚茨拉菲尔没有回答。克鲁利感到他退缩了，紧绷而不知所措。他转头看他；亚茨拉菲尔的手放在膝盖之间，手指交缠得很紧，指关节都发白了。他的结婚戒指在起居室窗外透进的阳光之中闪着微光。

“恐怕，”亚茨拉菲尔最后说，声音沉得很低，近乎耳语，“恐怕，我亲爱的，我们——我们已经走到最后的时日了，你看。”

“ _什么_ ？”克鲁利突然不想喝酒了。他把酒杯放回桌子上。“ _什么？_ ”

“哈米吉多顿在来的路上了。是真正的哈米吉多顿。马上一切都会结束，你知道，就是《启示录》里写的那样。海洋会沸腾，海里会出现巨怪——”

“不，等等，先停一停， _亚茨拉菲尔_ ，”克鲁利转身正对着他，握住他的双手，“你不是说真的吧。 _世界末日_ ？”

亚茨拉菲尔不能正视他的眼睛。他沉重地点点头。

“好吧，但我说——总有人会去阻止，对吧？”

“我——”亚茨拉菲尔闭上了眼睛，“不，绝对没有。你看，那些知道它要来临的人 _想要_ 它发生。这第二次交战，天堂和地狱已经准备六千年了——”

“所以呢？那地球就只是…… _附带损伤_ ？”

“在他们眼中是这样。”

“但这也——”克鲁利的胸中涌上一团强烈的怒火，仿佛能把太阳都吞没，“不，拜托， _不_ ，这个星球上有七十亿人！还有所有那些，那些动物和别的东西——”

“鲸鱼，”亚茨拉菲尔悲伤地说，“大猩猩。是啊。我知道。”

“我们上个世纪才勉强做到 _没把_ 我们自己炸没！连个 _机会_ 都不给我们，就这么清场——这根本 _不公平_ ！”

“我早就开始觉得，”亚茨拉菲尔盯着他们交握的手，低声说道，“上帝在宇宙的秩序中没有造进 _公平_ 这个词。”

他从没见过亚茨拉菲尔如此挫败、如此绝望。克鲁利把他的手握得更紧了一些，紧紧盯着亚茨拉菲尔，直到他终于抬起头来，看着他的眼睛。

“如果电视剧真的教会了我什么东西，那就是天启总是会被阻止的，”克鲁利说道，勉强咧嘴笑了一笑，“我们总得试一试，对吧？”

亚茨拉菲尔咬住了嘴唇。

“我不觉得有什么办法可以——”

“我们总得 _试一试_ ！”克鲁利坚持道，“我们还剩多少时间？”

亚茨拉菲尔畏缩了一下，把目光转开了。

“大概一周，”他说。

克鲁利一直、一直盯着亚茨拉菲尔，盯到他把头蔫蔫低了下去。

“一周，”克鲁利毫无感情地说，“一周。就一周。就这么长时间了？”

“对不起，”亚茨拉菲尔痛苦地回答，“我不想让你在它的阴影下活着——”

“就像你一样。”在恐慌和难以置信当中，另一块拼图移动了，以一种揪心的沉重复归原位。“这就是为什么——你知道它要来了。你一直都知道。你一直都知道我们要没有时间了。”

亚茨拉菲尔点了点头；克鲁利看见他脸颊上的泪痕，感到自己的心恐怕也要在亚茨拉菲尔的悲痛的礁石上碎裂。

“不，”他说。

亚茨拉菲尔的手在他的手中抽了一下，仿佛想要逃离，仿佛他觉得克鲁利对他感到愤怒。克鲁利还是紧紧地握着他的手。他很愤怒，这没错，但他并不生亚茨拉菲尔的气。在这么多年的绝望之后，他显然已经精疲力竭。

“不，”他说，“我不能让这种事发生。”

亚茨拉菲尔目瞪口呆地盯着他，先前一直毫无血色的脸颊开始泛红。

“我亲爱的，”他虚弱地说，“你怎么会以为你有可能阻止——”

“我还不知道。”克鲁利瞪着墙上的钟，钟的秒针像一股不识时务的湍流，把他们推向前方。“但我们总能想出点什么的，因为我们必须想出点什么。因为我不想再失去你一次。”

他把亚茨拉菲尔拉入怀中，紧紧抱着他。亚茨拉菲尔发出一声小小的声响，仿佛他刚想起来怎么呼吸。他同样用力地回抱了他。

“告诉我你已经知道的所有事情。”克鲁利说，“我们一步一步来。”

* * *

接下来的几天过去得像一团迷雾，克鲁利努力试图理解那些他从来都没相信过的事，还有那些他宁愿自己不知道的事。亚茨拉菲尔已经详尽齐全（当然了）地把每条预言和讲到天启的内容都分门别类，给所有提到名字的地点和在那里会发生的事都画了一张表。克鲁利头晕眼花，看着神话变成真相，故事变成现实。 _我就观看，见有一匹灰色马：骑在马上的，名字叫作 **死** ，阴府也随着他……_ (1)

书店的门铃响时，克鲁利还沉浸在他试图解码的文字之中，几乎没听到。是亚茨拉菲尔的反应吸引了他的注意：亚茨拉菲尔猛地从他一直在研究的一幅中东地图上抬起头来，挺直身子，脸色变得煞白。克鲁利这时候才想起来书店关门了，门应该是锁着的。

“亚茨拉菲尔！”喊声中充满了恼怒，“ _亚茨拉菲尔_ ！”

克鲁利还没开口，亚茨拉菲尔就抓住了他的胳膊，疯了一般摇了摇头。

“待在这里，”他急促地耳语道，“别发出一点声音。”

他瞬间离开了暗室，把门推回了原位。克鲁利咽下一阵他可能会被困在这里的恐慌。

“加百列？”亚茨拉菲尔的声音说，他的脚步匆忙移向店前，“究竟发生了什么——”

“ _发生了什么_ ？”亚茨拉菲尔叫做加百列的那个人听起来就像克鲁利遇到过的每个傲慢的办公室主任，“ _发生_ 的 _什么_ ，亚茨拉菲尔，是沃洛克·道林根本不是敌基督！”

一阵停顿。克鲁利张大了嘴。他想亚茨拉菲尔的脸上一定是同样的震惊。

“什么？”亚茨拉菲尔微弱地说，“怎么会——？”

“这是我们很想问 _你_ 的问题，”另一个声音说，是女性的声音，阴沉而带着怀疑，“因为你应该监视他——”

“但是，乌列尔，你怎么知道他不是——”

“昨天是他的十一岁生日！”加百列嚷道，“他本该在昨天获得能力！有一条地狱犬本该送到他那里，下界绝对也送了一条上来，但那个男孩的生日派对上一直没有狗！所以 _在 **她** 老人家的份上，到底是怎么回事_？”

一声闷响，仿佛加百列出于沮丧，拿起一本重书砸到了地上。克鲁利的手握起拳头，他摸索着书架做的门内侧，找一个可以当把手的地方。他不能忍受任何人这样对亚茨拉菲尔说话——

“你这么长时间从来没有注意到任何异样？”乌列尔质问道，语气中透出毫不掩饰的威胁，“你从来没注意到他只是个 _普通的孩子_ ？或者你一直以来都知道，难道你不知怎的 _干预_ 了——？”

“够了，”亚茨拉菲尔回答，他的声音突然坚硬得有如钻石，克鲁利从没听见过他这样讲话；他的呼吸卡在了喉咙，整个人被钉在原处。“加百列，如果你回想一下，是 _你_ 告诉我沃洛克是敌基督。也是你告诉我他在十一岁之前不会表现出任何迹象。”

加百列试图挣扎出一个回答，但亚茨拉菲尔不留情面地继续说了下去，他的声音越来越响，越来越激烈。

“我一直在监视他，就像你要求的那样。我花了不少时间和精力阻止他的恶魔管家们在伦敦捣乱，这可不是轻松的差事。”

亚茨拉菲尔并没有在大喊大叫。克鲁利从来没听见过他喊叫，至少不是出于愤怒；他只听见过亚茨拉菲尔因为愉快或惊讶而拔高声音。他没有在喊叫，但在他说的每个词背后都有一道冰冷 _盛怒_ 的细流，另外两个前来质问他的人甚至都没再打断他。

“现在你到这里来，指控我——指控我干了什么，具体点，乌列尔？你觉得我 _天杀的_ 究竟能干什么，别西卜的特工不是从出生起就一直在监视他？我不是等到他三岁了才知道他是什么身份？我已经干了 _每一件你们要我做的事_ ！你们怎么 _敢_ 跑到这里来，把罪过都推到我头上？”

掷地有声的沉默。哪怕克鲁利的心跳因为恐慌而加速，他还是得拼命忍住鼓掌的冲动。

“好了，亚茨拉菲尔，”过了一会，加百列说，语气突然变得息事宁人，“没有人要把罪过推到谁的头上——”

“你们又怎么会这么清楚地狱给这个男孩安排了什么？”亚茨拉菲尔愤怒地打断了他，“你说有一条地狱犬？你从来没有在给我的报告里提到过——”

“这不相干，”乌列尔冷冷地回答，“直到它没能出现。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了起来：尖锐、讥讽。

“所以，你的意思是说——是说，沃洛克·道林只是个普通的人类孩子，而且在这个世界上的什么地方 _真的_ 敌基督长大的时候，没有任何一方在监视他，现在他还收到了一条来自强大凶狠的地狱猛兽，而且你们 _都不知道他们俩在哪儿？_ ”

“呃，”加百列说，克鲁利幸灾乐祸地咧嘴笑了，因为他发出的这一个音节听起来无比不知所措，“好了，就像我说的，亚茨拉菲尔，我们没有在指责任何人，显然在什么地方出了——出了 _差错_ ，但现在唯一重要的事是 _找到_ 这个男孩——”

“为什么你们不直接问问地狱他在哪儿，鉴于现在你们似乎关系不错——”

“因为 _他们也不知道_ ！”加百列几乎咆哮道。乌列尔嘶声想制止他，但已经来不及了。

一阵紧绷的沉默。

“所以你们真的在和他们联系？”最终，亚茨拉菲尔问道。那丝愤怒又回来了，但这一次混进了其他的东西，好像懊丧、恼怒和自我辩护融合成了一种情感。“六千年的‘ _他们是大敌，他们不可饶恕_ ’的鬼话，现在你们，怎么，开始互换备忘录了？闲着没事还在电话上聊聊天？”

“哈米吉多顿至关重要，我们不能冒这个险，交流不当会把事情搞砸——”加百列结结巴巴地说，语气并没有什么说服力。

“但到头来你们好像 _还是搞砸了嘛_ ，”亚茨拉菲尔的回答如此柔和又如此狠毒，克鲁利都屏住了呼吸。“干得漂亮，加百列。”

“你越界了，亚茨拉菲尔，”乌列尔喝道，“你不能对我们这样说话。”

“我不能？可是我好像还活得好好的。”虽然克鲁利看不到，但他完全、绝对肯定，亚茨拉菲尔的双手正放在背后，他正站在那里，脸上带着克鲁利只见过一两次的那个表情：冰冷而不容置辩，拒绝被吓倒。“既然我们已经说明白了，我对此和你们一样一无所知，我想你们是想要我去找到你们走丢的敌基督，是不是？”

“如果我们找不到，你也不可能找得到，”乌列尔恶狠狠地说，“诡秘超自然力探测不到他，除非等到他获得所有的能力。”

“我不是要 _探测_ 他，乌列尔。人类有别的办法能找到彼此。没有什么诡秘的。如果这个孩子被掉换了，天堂和地狱都不知道，那一定是人类办的。人类会留下踪迹，你只用知道去哪里找。”

“你真的是这么想的？”加百列打断道，语气里的焦灼和希望此刻不加掩饰了，与刚开始谈话的时候判若两人，“你有可能找到他？”

“我们没法依靠人类——”乌列尔开口想说话。

“安静，乌列尔，”加百列厉声说，“亚茨拉菲尔。你能找到他吗？四骑士已经被召来了，我们必须要知道最终之战该在哪里举行——”

“我当然会尽力而为，”亚茨拉菲尔回答道，语气无比平静，“我们可不想在天启的时候迟到，对吧？”

“不想，”加百列的语气中令人愉快地出现了一丝窘迫，“那会很——那肯定不会很好看。”

“不过，既然这样，那我得尽快——”

“好，好，当然了，我们这就告辞，”一阵拖沓的脚步声向门口而去，“整个天堂的力量你都可以动用，你想怎么着都行，明白了吗？”

“你不是真的要让 _他_ 来——”乌列尔嘶声道。

“我们有事要办，乌列尔，”加百列厉声回答，“走吧。”

门被推开了，门前的铃叮当作响。

“随时汇报进展，”加百列命令道，声音盖过了乌列尔走出店门时的嘟囔，“你找到他就立刻告诉我们，好吧？”

门啪的一声关上了。一阵长久的沉默，然后亚茨拉菲尔匆忙的脚步声响了起来。书架被猛地拉开，克鲁利几乎一个趔趄，从暗室摔进亚茨拉菲尔的怀里。他抓住他西服背心的前襟稳住自己；亚茨拉菲尔扶住他的肩膀。

“刚刚那位是——加百列，那个 _他妈的大天使加百列_ ——”

“很不幸，正是他。”亚茨拉菲尔的脸颊之上泛起深深的红色，他的眼里是一团让人移不开眼睛的火焰，“你听到了吧？你听到他们刚刚说——”

“我听到他们想嫁祸到你头上——”

“那不重要，克鲁利！你还没有明白，”希望，克鲁利意识到，在亚茨拉菲尔眼里像恒星的中心一样白热地灼烧着的是 _希望_ ，“他们 _搞错了_ 。他们搞砸了！这个大计划——这个六千年的最后一战——在 **最初** 就写好了，却没有按照定好的情节进行——”

“所以也许定好的情节根本就不是那样，”克鲁利说道，他明白过来了，心跳开始加速，“也许他们全都搞错了。”

亚茨拉菲尔点了点头，现在他浑身颤抖，眼睛依然如星星一样明亮。克鲁利从来没有见过他这样的一面，从来不知道他可以像这样 _熊熊燃烧_ ；克鲁利屏住呼吸，他震撼了；他感到一种 _似曾相识_ ，有什么东西，像闻到雨水的气息、像初尝苹果、像一个曾问出的问题和它意料之外的回答……

“我们必须找到他，”亚茨拉菲尔继续说道，他颤抖地深吸了一口气，然后皱起眉来考虑这个艰巨的任务，“我们有一些信息。我们知道他出生——或者说，呃，降临到地球上——是十一年前的昨天。地狱在他的一生中都在监视他，而且要是他们在他儿时把他和别人调换了，他的母亲绝对会注意到不同——”

“——除非是在一开始就出了错，”克鲁利补完了他的话，想着那些肥皂剧和哥特风的情节片，“他在出生的时候被掉换了。”

“我需要跟沃洛克的母亲谈谈。找出他的出生地，问问当时有没有发生奇怪的事。”

克鲁利皱起眉，摇了摇头。

“你不能直接走进去审问她——”

亚茨拉菲尔微笑起来。克鲁利一时忘记了呼吸。

“你别忘了，我亲爱的，整个天堂的力量我都可以动用。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> (1) 《启示录》6:8。这里直接采用了圣经和合本的译文。
> 
> 文中粗体字意味着原文首字母大写。


	3. Chapter 3

一点一点地，他们解开了一切，一个谜团接着另一个，直到它的真面目缓缓浮现，它的流动像一条河一般带着他们向前，绝望地想要在时间之前、在 _已经被写好的_ 近在咫尺的命运之前达到终点。

_“……但是，当然了，在我们把沃洛克带走后不久它就烧毁了，真是可惜，如果我没记错的话，那个地方就在塔德菲尔德旁边——”_

_“等等，什么？塔德菲尔德？ 我们的塔德菲尔德？”_

_“噢，上帝啊。噢不。克鲁利，亚当的生日是什么时候？”_

（翻页）

_“这怎么可能？一切都完全正常。你该不会是真的想告诉我那条小小的㹴犬是一条地狱犬？”_

_“我不知道。我真的不知道。或许——或许我搞错了——”_

_“不。你很确定。我看到你的表情了。别在现在怀疑自己。”_

_“我……我会试试看，我亲爱的。他们是怎么说的，那个刚到这里来的美国女人？”_

（翻页）

_“我 就说嘛，我告诉过我妈这才不是一个隐喻。看这里。读读这一条。”_

_“而在那風暴的前夕，安娜絲瑪，將有天使降臨，帶來彼時仍不為汝所悉的消息，故你須備妥供水浸的葉片和甜蜜點心，你將在那天給予——噢。噢，天啊。”_

_“茶？蛋糕？”_

_“你他妈的肯定是在和我开玩笑——”_

（翻页）

_“空军基地。一切都会在那个空军基地发生，你没明白吗？”_

_“我们能在那之前就阻止它吗？”_

_“艾格尼丝说不能。一切进展太快，势不可挡。我们必须等到正确的时机，等到一切都达到平衡的那一瞬间，等到它能够被推向一边或另一边的那一瞬间——我亲爱的姑娘，你要去哪儿？”_

_“噢，我要去见一个猎巫人。我们等会见。”_

（翻页）

_“我们不能就等在原地什么也不做——”_

_“我觉得我们只能这样，我亲爱的。恐怕我们只有一次机会。他没有准备，没有人引导他走向他真正的命运。如果我们太早找到他，把他吓到了，导致他直接爆发出全部的力量——”_

_“但那是亚当！他——他是 亚当啊。”_

_“没错，而且我觉得……我觉得这一点可能会让我们都得救，如果我们不要在时机到来之前就仓促行事的话。”_

（翻页）

云层在基地上空汇集，好像军队为交战而会合。克鲁利颤抖了一下，想道：或许这个比喻相当接近事实。他把宾利停在大门前。他的大脑装满了最后二十四个小时的那些不可能的事：他认识了十多年的一个孩子竟然拥有着翻天覆地的能力；他还认识了一位货真价实的女巫，她还有一本预言书，上面连有人会来喝茶这样的小事都有记录；一个不知道从哪里来的年轻男人现在也挤进了宾利的后座，克鲁利并不是很清楚他为什么会在这儿；现在，还有这件事：那个守卫冲他们蹙起眉头，走向前来；亚茨拉菲尔打了个响指，那个人就消失了，然后大门敞开。

“这需要一些时间来适应，”克鲁利无力地说道，一边摸索着换了档，穿过大门，驶向上边的柏油地面。

他靠余光瞥见亚茨拉菲尔畏缩了一下，好像整个人都缩小了一圈。

“我——我一般不做那样的事——只是——”

“我是说，”克鲁利打断了他。他看见远处有一群人，把车向他们开去，但还是抽出一只手来，搁在亚茨拉菲尔的膝盖上，“我只是突然意识到，这也太讽刺了——你练习了那么久想学会那个硬币魔术，但你明明是可以做 _真正的魔法_ 的。”

“我 _喜欢_ 学一些小把戏——”亚茨拉菲尔抗议道；接着，在他们眼前，二十来个士兵突然倒在地上，失去了知觉。

“那——那是你干的吗？”

“不，是他干的，我觉得。”

亚当和他的朋友站在一起，身影看上去很小、很平常。他的小狗站在他的脚边；他的眼睛澄澈，望着其中一座建筑。很难相信他就是敌基督。他看上去和从前无异，还是那个已经和克鲁利一起玩了几年“他能不能从克鲁利的树上偷走苹果不被发现”的游戏的男孩。（他只在克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔在小屋里的时候才去偷，有半数时间他都能逃脱哪怕是克鲁利这样警觉的人的注意。）

但是，此刻他的眼神有所不同。他正看着四个身影从一扇门中走出来。

“他们 _他妈的_ 是谁？”安娜丝玛惊恐地质问道，“他们的气场——”

“你不会想认识他们，”亚茨拉菲尔语气紧绷地回答，“但不管他们在这里做什么，我想都应该由你们来抹掉。”

“噢。没错。来吧，猎巫人二等兵帕西法。”

他们从车里一拥而出。安娜丝玛拉过她的猎巫人的手，把他拖向他们俩的目的地。克鲁利看着亚茨拉菲尔。亚茨拉菲尔喘了一口气，伸出手来。他们朝着他们自己的目的地走去。

“亚当——”他们走近时，亚茨拉菲尔叫道。

亚当转身看着他，他目光的威力似乎物理意义地击中了亚茨拉菲尔，让他趔趄了一下，停在原地。

“没事的，”亚当说，脸上带着一丝苦笑，“我知道。我们没问题的。对吧，佩珀？”

克鲁利目瞪口呆地看着，接着被恐惧钉在原地，因为那个红发的人形怪物把一样带着火焰的武器甩向了一个手无寸铁的小孩。但是眨眼功夫，那把剑就掉在了地上；接着佩珀把它拿了起来，毫无惧意地挥舞着它。

“老天啊，”亚茨拉菲尔虚弱地说，“那是我的剑吗？”

“ _你_ 的剑？”克鲁利低声说道，“你有一把 _剑_ ？”

“呃，没错， **最初** 是有的，但我——”

他没有听到后面的话，因为亚当在这时候看了他一眼，然后皱起眉头。

“等一下，”他说，盯着克鲁利，盯 _进_ 克鲁利 _里面_ ，“克鲁利先生，你……你身上发生了什么？”

克鲁利眨了眨眼，顾不上此刻佩珀把剑丢在地上，换成布赖恩把它捡了起来。

“你是什么意思？”

“你全都——你不应该是这样的——”

接着，仿佛被一面水墙迎面击中，仿佛被击倒在地、被伤害、被击碎、被洗礼，仿佛他吸进的不是空气而是水，太多水了，他的皮肤像是要被撑破，太多记忆、太多往世、花和音乐和恐惧和失去和亚茨拉菲尔， _亚茨拉菲尔_ ——

“停下来，亚当，拜托！不管你在对他做什么，停下来！”亚茨拉菲尔在喊；克鲁利隐隐意识到自己已经倒跪在地，一副遭了蹂躏的血肉皮囊、不堪重负的脆弱容器，他意识到自己在不能抑止地抽泣，他的呼吸被抽离他自己。

接着一切都退去了，他虚弱地停了下来，浑身发抖，亚茨拉菲尔的胳膊正环绕着他，把他紧紧抱在怀里；他只能把头埋在亚茨拉菲尔的胸口，颤抖着深深呼吸，一次又一次。

“不是我让他变成这样的，”亚当说，他的语气很平静，但那是飓风眼之中的平静。

克鲁利睁开眼睛。那四个恐怖的身影中，三个已经离开。那把剑躺在地上，躺在亚当脚边。在他面前站着的是一具带斗篷的骷髅，他已经丢弃了所有人形的伪装。亚当直直地盯入那仿佛发出黯淡星光的无底凝视。头一次，他的眼神中聚起了愤怒。

“你干了什么？”他对着那个显然是死亡的身影质问道。“你 _为什么_ 要做这种事？”

有那么一瞬间，死亡看了一眼克鲁利。他感到胸膛中泛起一阵冷意，感到一只手攫住了他的心脏，下一秒就要夺走他的呼吸。亚茨拉菲尔发出一声惊恐的、撕裂的声音，把他抱得更紧了。“不，”他低声说。

亚当往旁边走了一步，挡在死亡和克鲁利之间。那只无形的、嶙峋的手松开了抓握。克鲁利呛出一口气，在亚茨拉菲尔怀里放松下来。死亡迎上亚当的目光，一点没有畏缩。

 **一个教训** ，死亡说，他的话语空洞、沉重，渗着恐怖。 **一个他怎么也吸取不了的教训。**

“这不是给人教训，”亚当反驳道，“这是 _折磨_ 。对他们两个人来说都是！他们不应该是这样的！”

**我不考虑 _应该_ 与否。我就是如此，永远都会是如此。而且——**

从来没有人能笑得这样恐怖。这笑声有重重回响，让人想起已经入土的人的吐息，如此惨淡，毫无属于人类的暖意。

 **而且，** 死亡说下去时带着一丝冷笑， **他本可以接受。那么多次，他本可以承认他的错误。在我把他被抛弃的灵魂从西西里的那摊废墟中带走的时候——**

亚茨拉菲尔喘了一口气，就好像他被狠狠地击中了腹部；克鲁利吃力地坐起身来，想做提供安慰的那一方，尽管他仍然头昏脑胀。

 **在我去哥本哈根找他的时候，** 他无情地、残酷地说了下去， **他还在梦见他想不起来的东西，但他还是没有认错。当他在伦敦一个人死去的时候，尽管希望渺茫，他还在希望有人能信守承诺——**

于是亚茨拉菲尔哭了出来，他的身体蜷缩起来，倚在克鲁利身上。

“够了。”亚当厉声说道。突然，他向前走了一步，弯下腰，捡起了剑。他碰到它的那一刻，它开始熊熊燃烧。此前，火焰是橙金色；此刻它的边缘却闪耀着蓝色、绿色的电光。“你不该这样让人吸取教训。放他走。把你拿走的东西还给他。”

 **你不能摧毁我** **，** 死亡说， **我是** **生灵的影子。没有我，你们怎么能看见光？没有我，你们怎么找得到生命的意义？**

“说不定我们能想出什么法子来，”亚当回答。他举起了剑。头一遭，死亡看起来有点犹豫，袍子底下只剩骨头的双脚挪了一挪。“说不定我们有一天能永远把你赶走。”

亚当又往前迈了一步。

“要是你想的话，今天就可以是那一天。”

一阵停顿，仿佛整个世界都停止了转动。仿佛太阳在天际停下了运动。仿佛一股不可阻挡的力量正冲向一个不能动弹的目标。

接着，死亡往后退了一步。

**很好。我把他从枷锁中解脱。**

如果亚当的注视是一堵水墙，那这就是一场雪崩、一场山体滑坡，克鲁利听见自己嘶哑的声音，才知道自己在尖叫。他被活埋、被撕裂，无边无际的存在被狠狠地塞回他的躯体，他凡人的躯体被伸展、被绷紧，下一秒就要破碎。亚茨拉菲尔又搂住了他，他在乞求着什么，语气中充满恐慌、内疚和悲痛，但克鲁利听不明白他在说什么……

亚茨拉菲尔。

克鲁利陷入了沉默。他什么也看不见，什么也听不到，什么也想不了。他只知道亚茨拉菲尔的手臂正抱着他，只知道亚茨拉菲尔在这里，只知道哪怕在这么多世纪、这么多痛苦、这么多失去的机会之后，他还 _在这里_ ……

“天使，”他耳语般唤道，听见亚茨拉菲尔哽咽地哭出声来。

接着，他想起了一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 本章部分内容与原著平行。凡是我能想起来的原著里出现过的原句，我都用了中译本（马骁的译本）的措辞。


	4. Chapter 4

_噢，玫瑰，你已病倒，_  
_一只不可见的飞虫_  
_趁着夜深飞来，_  
_穿过咆哮的风暴，_

_找到你_  
_绯红的喜乐的温床，_  
_它黑暗而隐秘的爱_  
_将你的生命毁掉。_

——威廉·布莱克，《病中的玫瑰》

* * *

_伦敦，1665年_

他在几个月前就该走的。哪怕在一切正常的时候，八月的伦敦也并不宜居。现在，运尸车上堆满了尸体，整个城市被恐慌与腐烂的气息笼罩。空气散发出恶臭；克鲁利在房间里摆满了永不凋谢的百合花，这是他能找到的香味最浓重的东西，但还是不足以掩盖那股腐臭。

他在几个月前就该走的，但他答应过亚茨拉菲尔他会等他。他答应过他会在这儿。于是他发觉自己正在目睹瘟疫的工作。

在这几千年来，他看见过她乔装成很多样子。她脸上带着伤痕，咧嘴而笑，身裹红绸缎，在因发烧而滚烫的皮肤上用吻点上天花。她向张开的嘴中吹进流感时，又变得个子高挑，嘴唇发紫，身上披着破烂灰衣。而在这里，她变成了她最喜欢的形态：身着厚重黑袍的瘟疫女巫，拿着扫帚和耙子，拖着脚步从一户人家走到另一户人家。

（他们说，要是她动用的是耙子，一些人还能活下来；如果她用的是扫帚，全家人都会死。夏天开始之后，克鲁利就没见她拿起过耙子。）

十四世纪时，在空无一人的森林深处，克鲁利曾路过一个被抛弃的村庄。所有曾住在那里的人都死于后来被叫做黑死病的那场惨剧。大部分人没有被埋葬，因为传染病传播得太快、太过无情，在他们能逃跑之前就取走了他们的性命。他们躺在他们死去的地方，没有人来为他们敲响教堂的钟。他听见她无声的大笑。

（三个世纪之后，村庄已经淹没在森林之中，人骨四处散落，被啃食一空。那口钟被一棵将死之树的根系紧紧围抱。）

瘟疫这次造访伦敦，在规模上无法与之相比。克鲁利知道这位女巫的行径这一次不会殃及整个国家，他知道，要是黑死病是一场森林大火，这一次的疫病只能算是落在荒地上的一颗火星。

但他们都在走向死亡，所有这些在他身边的人；他们正极为痛苦地死去，而且死得毫无道理，只因瘟疫以他们的苦痛为乐，而上帝显然并不在意他们受苦。富人已经逃走，穷人被抛下等死，而且，一如往常地，病痛对于吞食年老的和年幼的人最为热衷。

他在几个月前就该走的。但他还在这儿，每一天都眼看着孩子死去。他想到亚茨拉菲尔，此刻被送去处理什么可悲的王国纷争，因为对天堂而言，所谓的基督教界(1)的边界显然要比几十万伦敦平民的性命重要得多。

于是他披上黑斗篷，戴上瘟疫医生带鸟喙的面具，开始工作。

这不是他第一次行医。他替亚茨拉菲尔做过；实话说，他自己也做过好几次，远多于一位恶魔应该做的。他很擅长找借口，找到能让地狱满意的理由：这个灵魂本来会升入天堂，现在却被给予了更多作恶的时间；那个孩子本会天真无辜地死去，现在却能在世间的一切诱惑中长大成人。

地狱根本没有注意到他在做什么。但当他和瘟疫在街头相遇时，她冲他发出嘘声，威胁地举起扫帚。克鲁利瞪了回去，直到她认输。他没有破坏任何一条规则，他没有直接与她对峙。本来就会有一些人活下来，不管是因为运气还是因为直接干预，总会有一些人从她的手中溜走。如果亚茨拉菲尔在这里，他也会做一样的事。这只是 **大计划** 中的一环。如果给干裂的嘴唇带来凉水、给发热的躯体更换干净的床单的恰巧是一位恶魔而非天使，嗐，这和她也没有关系。

他早该记起来，在四骑士中间，只有瘟疫一直带着恐惧活着；她眼看着人类对抗她的方式慢慢变得越来越好，她知道有一天她会被征服。他早该意识到这会让她变得卑鄙恶毒、一心想着报复；哪怕现在她带走了伦敦真正四分之一的人口，她依然因为她肮脏的小礼物没能到达更远的地方——全人类已经做出了很大改变，她最喜爱的传染病也被拖慢了脚步——而感到忿恨。

他早该记起来她还有同伙。

* * *

那个孩子是住在克鲁利楼下的那户人家的小女儿。她的三个哥哥姐姐全都病死了。她的父亲用裹尸布把他们每个人都抬到街上，而她的母亲已经因为这种疾病而陷入了谵妄，怀中还抱着她最后一个活着的孩子，仿佛她可以用自己的身体来保护她。

他们没有什么特别，除了他们离他最近。除了克鲁利闲来无事时曾看着这几个孩子在街头玩耍，看着他们长大（现在他们不会继续长大了，就像被剪断的嫩枝，都还没来得及开出花来）。除了他曾听见过那个男人对上帝的祈祷透过地板传上来；克鲁利清楚没有人会回答他的祈祷。

那个女孩已经带上了死的标记，皮肤上带着黑一块红一块的淤痕，血液中的毒素蔓延到每一根毛细血管，把她从里到外吞噬殆尽。人类还没有发明能够挽救这样垂危的生命的药物。哪怕一个奇迹也还不足够。在其他的家庭里，克鲁利只好放弃这样的病人，如果可能的话，就仁慈地让他们走得快些，把他的治疗能力留予那些还没有病入膏肓的人。

在这里，他则开始把毒物从她的血液中抽离，那是一种粘稠的黑色液体，滴落在他在另一只手里实体化出的碗中。她的身体被破坏得不成样子，已经无比脆弱。哪怕他把她体内的感染全部抽走，她还是可能会死，她不堪重荷的心脏可能会停跳，她千疮百孔的肺可能会崩溃。他并不是天生的医师；他并不清楚修复一具人类躯体的所有细节。简单的事，只需一念就可以做到。但像这样复杂的事……

一定已经几个小时过去了。他终于听见她第一次开始深深呼吸，看见她皮肤上遍布的淤青开始消退。她不再发热了；她因为无法忍受的疼痛而紧绷的躯体也放松下来。她会活下去。

**你从我这里夺走了我的东西。**

克鲁利僵住了。他转过身面对着身后的那个穿着斗篷的身影。

“是啊，毕竟不能一切都随你所愿嘛。”他若无其事地说，“再说，就差一个人类，对你来说有什么意义？”

 **意义非凡。** 死亡回答道，在他的话语里回荡着枯冢中的回声和锁链相碰的锐响， **这一个有我的标记。这一个是我的。**

克鲁利的颈后流下一滴冷汗。他听见门边传来一阵响动；他往那边看了一眼，看见瘟疫倦怠的脸在门旁冲他笑了一笑。

“你从这个家庭里抢走的已经够多了，”他厉声道，语气虽然轻蔑，却并没有听起来的那么笃定，“你太贪心了。还有很多其他的人你能够用你那根只剩骨头的手指夺走，别让我耽搁你的——”

 **贪心？** 死亡笑了起来，声音冷漠而空洞。 **我想是你，恶魔，拿走了不属于你的东西。生就是死。平衡必须维持。**

“平衡？你管 _这个_ 叫平衡？”克鲁利发觉自己还端着那碗让人作呕的黑色流体；他轻轻一甩手腕，让它消失到虚空里去，“没有什么东西在平衡这些小孩的死。只不过是你和你的女友在拿别人的痛苦取乐罢了。”

激怒死神本人并不明智，但死亡没有血肉的脸上的表情，要是那算是表情的话，像是被逗乐了一般。他的双眼像一对新星一样迸发出蓝白色的光芒，仿佛在算计什么。

**他们的死与生是平衡的。一向如此。他们在尘世的生活因其短暂而更显得十足甜美。**

“去他妈的吧，”克鲁利嘶声回答，“他们可以高高兴兴地活得很久，照样 _嘶嘶嘶十足甜美_ 。我见过那样的人。因为死才能感激自己的生这种鬼话只是让他们乖乖去死的危言耸听罢了。根本没有理由不让他们和我们一样不朽。根本没有理由，除非 _你嘶嘶嘶恨他们_ 。”

**如果你从来没有经历过，又怎么能这么确定？**

“我死过。不止一次。没有一个人类能这么说。”

**你的灵肉分离不能算数。你知道接下来会发生什么。你知道你会回来。往最坏里说，那也只能算是一桩不便的小事。**

“被一柄他妈的矛捅穿可不是小事——”

**你从来没有死过，蛇。你从来没有真正被我触碰过。你是因为无知才与我辩论，你的话语没有一点分量。**

“没有 _分量_ ？你觉得我都看着他们出生又死亡五千五百多年了，还会不知道我自己在说什么——”

 **没错。** 死亡向前走了一步。房间里的黑暗更沉重了。 **到一边去。我要带走这个孩子。**

“不行。”

**必须有平衡。如果你不肯给我她的这一条生命，我就必须取走另一条。她父亲？她母亲？还是这座城市里其他的人？为什么她要活下来，他们却要死？**

“我和你都清楚事情不是这样的，”克鲁利反驳道，“从来都不会算计得这么精明。你可以放了她，也可以带她走，对你来说都易如反掌。这种……一命换一命的废话根本没有必要。一个人的生命充其量只是你账本上的一个零头。”

**是否有必要是由我来决定的。代价是由我来决定的。**

漆黑的锁链像蛇一样从克鲁利的脚边的阴影中跃起，锁住了他的脚踝、手腕和喉咙。在他喊出声之前，它们就让他跪倒在地，他想用奇迹挣脱它们，但什么也没发生。沮丧和盛怒在他的胸中升腾，他露出牙齿，把它们变成长长的尖牙。

“你什么都说明不了，你知道。你只是靠暴力来获得你想要的一切罢了。”

而死亡大笑起来。

 **你理解错了，** 他回答，向前一步，把一根瘦骨嶙峋的手指按在克鲁利的额头。克鲁利想要退后，但他发现自己已经动弹不得，他的身体像一座雕塑一样定住了。 **我是要让你意识到自己的无知。那个女孩会活下来。而你……你会吸取教训。你最终会吸取教训。**

仿佛所有的暖意都离开了他的躯体。他的头突然疼痛得无以复加，克鲁利喊叫出声，紧紧地闭上了眼睛，忍受着痛苦。他的心跳突然变得响亮、沉重，他的肺以一种前所未有的急切渴求着空气。那根放在他前额的手指就像一根穿入他脑中的钉子；当它终于收回去的时候，它把什么东西一并带走了，仿佛从纺锤上扯下一截绒线。

克鲁利瘫软下来，浑身颤抖。锁链消失了，他趴在坚硬的地板上。等到他终于抬起他疼痛不堪的头，死亡已经走了。

但瘟疫没有走。她蹒跚穿过房间，迫不及待地走向他，用爪子般的手把他拎了起来，让他跪在地上。克鲁利无助地挣扎，但他四肢乏力，他地狱力量的泉井之中也没有回响。

“最后再给你一个礼物，甜心，”瘟疫嗓音嘶哑地笑道，露出一口残缺不全的牙齿。克鲁利还没反应过来，她就用嘴唇堵住了他的嘴，像在无情地戏仿一个吻。克鲁利想要躲开，但她用她钢铁一般残忍的手指按住了他；他感到她的气息进入他的肺，感到一种不自然的热度在那里植根，就像发烧。“第一课是免费的。”

* * *

他踉踉跄跄地上了楼，回到自己的公寓，疾病已经在他的体内蔓延灼烧。他好像不能使用奇迹了。他不得不回想正常的开门方式是什么样的。他挣扎着进了门，倒在床上。

克鲁利从没直接感受过生病，如果不算酒精和其他毒物能造成的那种自找的糟糕感觉的话。这比表面上看起来还要糟糕。有那么一会，他躺在那儿，几乎陷入了谵妄；他身边环绕着百合花浓重的香气，曾经是甜美的，现在却甜腻而令人窒息。

显然他这一次是活不下来了。瘟疫为了报复他的抵抗，显然已经确保他会灵肉分离。他希望这一切能快点过去。然后他想到了亚茨拉菲尔，大声地呻吟了一声。文书工作会花多久啊？他能在约定好的时间内回来吗？接下来，他的想法逐渐变成了梦境与幻觉；几个小时后，他意识到如果他现在昏迷过去，他就再也起不来了，于是挣扎着让自己醒来。

他从床上坐起身，跌跌撞撞地穿过房间，走到写字台旁边。仿佛花了几个世纪他才疲惫不堪地把自己拖进椅子，摸索着找出纸张和羽毛笔。他把墨水翻到在桌子上了，一阵黑色的浪潮涌了出来，让他无比清晰地回想起他从那个女孩身上取出的感染；现在，同一种病症正在侵蚀他自己的人类躯体。他把羽毛笔在那滩墨水中浸了一浸，开始给亚茨拉菲尔写一张字条。

写到一半的时候，他疲倦地瞥了一眼墙上小小的镜子，然后羽毛笔从他手中掉了下去。

他的眼睛。

克鲁利瞪着镜子，双手颤抖地挡住眼睛再拿开，仿佛这样就能改变他所看见的。与他面面相觑的是一双人类的眼睛，大睁着，满是惊恐。克鲁利再一次绝望地试图用他的能力施一些小小的奇迹——把墨水清理干净，把信写完，让他滚烫的额头冷却下来。

但什么都没有发生。

一阵前所未有的恐惧以一种毁灭般的、难以忍受的力量席卷了他，他听见自己叫喊出声，像一声抽噎，又像一声呻吟。他向前倒去，撑在桌子上，然后发觉自己直不起身了。房间开始在他周围摇晃。他伸手去够那只羽毛笔，却把它扫落在地，它飘摇而下，好像从天使的翅膀上脱落的一根羽毛。

他想要弯腰去捡，却从椅子上摔了下来；他躺在地上，因为恐惧与难以置信而昏昏沉沉。在他的存在之中，他从来没有经历过这种未知的恐惧，从来不曾担心自己会像烛光一样倏然熄灭，永不复燃。还有亚茨拉菲尔——他答应过亚茨拉菲尔——

一切都那么昏暗，而他快要死了，痛苦仿佛 _无休无止_ ，但尽管解脱是他想要的一切，他依然挣扎着再呼吸一次，挣扎着不要失去意识，因为他答应过，他 _答应过_ ……

百合花簇拥在他身边，就像葬礼上一言不发的观众。他渐渐微弱的呼吸是教堂的丧钟鸣响。他想到的最后两样东西是花，还有亚茨拉菲尔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> （1）基督教界，原文为Christendom。


	5. Chapter 5

“天使，”他再次叫道，手紧紧攥住亚茨拉菲尔的衬衫，像一个快要淹死的人抓着救命绳索一般，“我——”

亚茨拉菲尔把他拉到一边，然后扶着他直起身来，接着，一只颤抖的手放上克鲁利的脸。

“克鲁利，”他乞求道，“睁开眼睛——拜托——看着我——”

睁开眼睛让他疼痛万分，但克鲁利照做了，拼命让自己的视线聚焦在眼前这团粉色和白色的模糊上，他知道那一定是亚茨拉菲尔。亚茨拉菲尔倒抽了一口气，然后呼吸从他的身体里离去，带出一声抽泣，又仿佛一声几近歇斯底里的大笑。

“是你。”突然之间，他的手臂就紧紧抱住了克鲁利，他的肩膀不住地颤抖起来，“是 _你_ ，克鲁利。”

“不知道你觉得还有可能是谁，”克鲁利口齿不清地嘟囔道。世界在他身边摇摆；他把头靠在亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀上。“我——我现在——”不管他原先想说什么，最后说出来的是句大实话，“我现在非常困惑。”

亚茨拉菲尔闷闷地哼了一声，并没有回答他；克鲁利决定暂时放弃搞明白这一切。记忆在他脑中进进出出，就像粼粼的水面上反射的亮光。

“天使，”又过了一会儿，他想起了浓重的百合花香，和那滩发黑的血迹般的墨水，以及瘟疫的笑声；他勉强说道，“我想我搞砸了。”

亚茨拉菲尔又咕哝了一句什么；接着，仿佛从很遥远的地方，有一扇门被猛地关上，两个人正在激动地交谈。克鲁利勉强抬起头，眯着眼睛看着走过来的人影。安娜丝玛，他想起来了，那是那个女孩的名字，而那个男孩是……青蛙 (1)，还是什么，对吧？他们很重要。因为。哈米吉多顿？对，哈米吉多顿。肯定是哈米吉多顿，因为好像有敌基督什么的。

亚当站在那里，手上还握着战争的剑，没有对着任何人。另外两个人走过来的时候，他把剑放了下来。

“你让它停下来了，对不对？”他说。他的朋友们在他身后安静地站成一个半圆，等待他发号施令。“你把机器搞坏了。”

“理论上说，他是把它们升级了，”安娜丝玛兴高采烈地说，和男孩手挽着手，“但它们应该再也开不起来了，没错。”

亚当转过头去看着克鲁利，而克鲁利在他的凝视之中颤抖了一下，因为亚当的目光好像又 _穿透_ 了他，看见了任何人类都不该看见的东西。

“这样就好多了，”亚当说，“可能你还需要缓一会儿才能变回自己，克鲁利先生，但现在一切都应该变回原来的样子了——”

一道闪电击中了地面，近得让人发怵。柏油地面晃了一晃，裂开了一道缝。亚茨拉菲尔终于抬起了头，放开克鲁利，抬头看向闪电击中的地方。

“加百列，”他说，语气几乎毫无起伏，“当然了，天启泡汤了他肯定不会高兴，是吧？”

“糟糕了，别西卜也来了，”克鲁利小声回应道。他还在努力把四分五裂的自己拼回去，但他清楚自己现在绝对不想见到地狱王子，“他们不能自作主张，对不对？”

“我不知道，”亚茨拉菲尔回答，整个人又有了生机、一团不断扩张的怒火；克鲁利说不出话来地看着他。亚茨拉菲尔搀起他的胳膊肘，让他站了起来。“但如果他们想尝试的话，我还有一些话要说。”

他们和两个新来者同时走到亚当的面前。亚茨拉菲尔的一只胳膊搂住克鲁利的后背，克鲁利则跌跌撞撞，仿佛他的腿不记得它们还有膝盖。（仿佛六千年的记忆在试图回到一个已经习惯了人类之局限的大脑。）

“亚茨拉菲尔，”加百列的脸是一种可怕的紫红色，“你在 _玩什么把戏_ ——？”

“ _克鲁利，_ ”别西卜咆哮着打断了他，她的眼睛发出盛怒的红光，“ _三千嗡年，_ 克鲁利。你以为你就可以这样溜之大吉？”

“呃。”克鲁利说。

“从岗位上 _逃掉_ ，难道你以为我们 _注意不到_ ？把你嗡自己藏在天堂和地狱都找不到的地方——”

“我不是故意要——”

“你什么意思，”亚茨拉菲尔厉声打断道，“天堂 _和_ 地狱？”

他狠狠地盯着加百列。克鲁利记忆中的第一次，这位大天使畏缩了。

“这也是你们没事聊聊天的时候讲到的？”亚茨拉菲尔问道，语气带着一种致命的甜美。

“不是我的部门，”加百列匆忙说，“是归米迦勒管的。”

“过来，克鲁利，”别西卜吼道，伸出手去，好像要扯着他的领子，立刻把他拉到地面之下，“我们对你 _有些嗡安排_ ——”

“不。”亚茨拉菲尔把他往后拉了一步，语气钢铁般冰冷，“我不会让你带走他。”

加百列张大了嘴。别西卜蹙起眉头，盛怒而难以置信地盯着他们。

亚当说：“你们离他们俩远点。”

每个人的注意力都转移到了这个站在风暴中心的男孩身上。克鲁利看见他还拿着那柄剑，这让他有点不自在，虽然那把剑已经没有在燃烧了。

“你！”加百列走向前去，依然神情震惊的脸上贴上了一个假笑，“小敌基督！我们正需要跟你谈谈，说真的。现在，哈米吉多顿——”

“——不会再有了，”亚当说，“现在不会。或许永远都不会。你们都可以回家了，然后把它忘掉。”

“忘掉——”加百列结结巴巴地说，“你 _不明白_ ，小孩，这就是 _意义_ ！一切的意义！一切造物的意义——”

亚当眯起眼睛。

“你觉得整个地球和上面所有的人的意义就是让你毁掉的，就好像一个比你小的小孩的沙堡一样？”

他把剑举了起来。

“亚当，”克鲁利说，“不要。”

亚当瞥了他一眼。他的眼神 _那么复杂_ ，克鲁利几乎趔趄了一下。那里面有一个孩子在面临如此自私自利的不公时不加拘束的怒火。有纯粹的盛怒，就好像他终于看出成年人的虚伪，他想要自己动手 _逼着_ 他们乖乖听话，就像小孩经常被大人逼着乖乖听话那样……

“不要用这样的方法，”克鲁利说，“你不能用这样的方式让别人吸取教训。对吧？”

亚当的脸色逐渐变得平静。剑从他手中轻轻垂了下来，剑头落在地面上。

“对，”他说，“你说得没错。”

他转回身去，面对着加百列和别西卜。

“我觉得，”他说，“要是你想找出来哪一边比较厉害，你们应该向对方学习，不应该打架。”

“但 **大计划** ——”加百列说道，好像被掐住了脖子。

“ **大计划** 好像也没有按写好的剧本走嘛，”亚茨拉菲尔接过话茬，下巴扬起，眼神冰冷明亮，“几乎让人觉得写下来的东西是可以被划掉的。或者在别的地方，写着不同的内容。”

“几乎让人觉得一切都有点……不可言说，”克鲁利补了一句，感到亚茨拉菲尔在他身边不自在地挪动了一下。

他看见了，加百列紫色的眼睛因为疑虑而黯淡下来；别西卜的盛怒也因为不安而平息。他们看了一眼彼此。一开始他们打了一会手势，然后他们冲到一边去，开始大发脾气地交头接耳。

“你从来不喜欢那个词，”亚茨拉菲尔声音很轻地说道。

“看来它还是有派上用场的时候。”

亚茨拉菲尔颤抖了一下，把克鲁利抓得更紧了一些。加百列和别西卜匆匆结束了会议，然后转过头来面对着他们；他俩的脸上气恼不堪的懊丧一览无遗，克鲁利得拼命忍住不笑。

“你，”加百列冲着亚当吼道。亚当直直回瞪着他，不为所动。“你就这 _一个工作_ 都办不成，小孩——”

“等到你父亲听嗡说了——”

“还有一件事，”亚当打断了他，冲着克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔的方向点点头，“我是认真的。你们离他们远点。”

“你以为地狱能对恶魔与 _天使_ 的 _深交_ 放任不嗡管？”别西卜质问道，“你觉得我们会让我们中的一员就这样溜走，几个 _世纪_ 都嗡为所欲为，还不付出嗡 _代价_ ——”

“他再也不是你们中的一员了，”亚当瞪着她，然后又瞪着加百列，“他们俩都不是了。他们现在是 _我们的_ 了。你们都要离他们远点。”

就好像没有什么讨论的余地一样（或许，在眼下这个亚当能够摆布一切的时刻，确实没有什么余地了），大天使和地狱王子没再争辩一句就消失了。

有那么一段时间，他们得以喘息，并慢慢感到一种平静和令人兴奋的胜利，但接着地面就开始颤抖，一阵地狱的力量打中了克鲁利的眉间。他差点又被打得跪到地上，但亚茨拉菲尔稳住了他。

“操，”他从齿缝里吐出一句，“他们告诉了他的父亲。”

“我明白了，”亚茨拉菲尔答道，语气平静得吓人。接着他说：“亚当，你能把那个还给我吗？”

他伸出手。亚当看着那柄还悬在他的手指之间的剑。他掂了掂它，然后把它往旁边一扔。它哐啷一声掉在了柏油地上。

“不行，”他说，哪怕地面像地震一样弹跳颤抖，他还是恶作剧地微笑起来，“要是来找麻烦的是你自己的爸爸，你就得自己解决。”

“我不觉得这适用于——”

“当然了，”亚当继续说道，回过头去望着空军基地的门。“要是我爸来找我麻烦，那也是我 _真正的_ 爸爸。”

震动好像弱了下去。

“而且我爸 _总是_ 找我麻烦，”亚当继续说道，听天由命地叹了一声；那叹息在一个想象力过于丰富的十一岁男孩身上显得尤为格格不入。“这也不是什么新鲜事了，我爸总是这样。”

翻滚的地狱力量像肥皂泡一样噗的一声消失无踪。地面停止了颤动。远处传来车朝大门驶来的引擎声。这是辆保养得很好的老车，它的主人每周日都会仔细阅读操作手册。

“不过他得先逮到我，”亚当说。突然之间，他和 **他们** 就开始行动了。一堆腿脚摇摇晃晃地蹬上自行车，后面还跟着一条兴奋追赶的狗。四个孩子骑远了，亚当的声音飘了回来：“可要看好你的苹果，克鲁利先生！”

* * *

还有一些琐事需要处理：他们得让一位气得不行的亚瑟·扬平静下来，还要躲过一整队美国士兵（在他们醒过来并开始问一些不太好回答的问题之前）。克鲁利靠着亚茨拉菲尔，让一切冲刷过他的脑海。他每次闭上眼睛，都能看见一些感觉属于他却又同时 _不_ 属于他的回忆，印象、情感和渴求乱糟糟地交叠在一起。

亚茨拉菲尔小心地领着他走到车旁，甚至都没有开口问他，就把他安置在副驾驶座。克鲁利把头偏向一边，看见后视镜里的他自己。这么久之后，他硫磺般金黄的眼睛几乎把他自己吓了一跳。

“另外两个人呢，”他嘟囔道，“需要载他们一程吗？”

“扬先生带他们回去了。”亚茨拉菲尔坐进驾驶座，伸出手来要车钥匙。克鲁利没有抗议，把钥匙递了过去。“我想……我想我们应该直接回家去。”

“是啊。”

克鲁利瘫进座位，把头靠在光滑的皮革上。亚茨拉菲尔启动引擎，过分小心地把车掉了个头。噢，宾利的气味，真是熟悉，他在这辆车里待了这么多年，在那段工作辛劳又省吃俭用的生活中，为了留下这辆车他割舍了很多东西…….

他猛地睁开了眼睛。透过挡风窗，他先是看见了车头光可鉴人的车漆；然后又看了一眼胡桃木的饰板 (2)——它虽然明显已经旧了，但仍然保养得几乎无可挑剔；然后抚摩了一番座椅上平滑的皮革。他记得他没能修好的裂缝，皮革上的裂痕和污迹；记得引擎终于不能启动，而他再也没有钱重新更换的那一天。

“你——”接着更近的、更为熟悉的记忆涌了进来：亚茨拉菲尔说他去学了驾车，所以这辆宾利不会在哪个车库里停着起锈；亚茨拉菲尔 _坚决_ 要克鲁利来开这辆车，迫不及待地想让车复归原主。“噢，天使。 _谢谢_ 。”

亚茨拉菲尔小小地吸了口气；太过脆弱了，太过紧绷了。

“为——为了什么？”

“我该从哪里讲起？”克鲁利低声说。他闭上眼睛，把手覆上亚茨拉菲尔握着变速杆的手，“你一直留着这辆宾利。一直保存着它。你还把它还给了我。”

“这是我唯一能做的事情，”亚茨拉菲尔的声音有如耳语，“我……克鲁利……”

“回家，”克鲁利说。他感觉到亚茨拉菲尔的手开始颤抖，安慰地握了一握，然后放开了他。“我们先回家。然后我们可以聊聊。”

* * *

他们回到小屋的时候，天几乎黑了。从车走到前门的路仿佛长得不可思议，但克鲁利没有让亚茨拉菲尔搀扶，因为亚茨拉菲尔自己的步履也越来越不稳，仿佛一阵强风就能把他掀倒；克鲁利不想让他的肩膀承受更多的重担。

他倒在沙发上，躺在那里，而亚茨拉菲尔把灯打开，把窗帘拉上，挂起他的外套，都是到家之后会做的家常事。到 _家_ 。这个小屋并不是他们主要的居所，但这里有那么多好的回忆……

“我们 _结婚了_ ，”克鲁利脱口而出，睁大眼睛瞪着天花板。

亚茨拉菲尔又小小地抽了口气。

“是啊，”他轻声说，“是啊，我亲爱的，千真万确。”

克鲁利听见他坐进了他最喜欢的扶手椅，于是转头去看。亚茨拉菲尔没有在看着他；他在盯着自己十指紧紧交缠的双手。

“你——你想要茶吗？”他说了下去，“或者——”

“酒，”克鲁利带着感情说道，“得要很多酒。”

“好，我去拿——”

“不，别。别走。”

克鲁利猛地坐直身子，深吸一口气，打了个响指。感觉颤颤巍巍的，并不坚定；他们伦敦住处的酒架上的酒并不算是他想要的陈酿，但也还凑合。其中一个酒杯往旁边倒了下去，但没有碎。克鲁利发觉自己咧嘴笑了，笑得无比高兴、如释重负。

“看来还没忘掉。”

然后他看了一眼亚茨拉菲尔。亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛紧盯着他，像大海一样宽广，像大海一样浪涛暗涌。

“天使——”

亚茨拉菲尔弓起身子，把脸埋进手心，发出一声支离破碎的抽噎。下一秒克鲁利就下了沙发，消除了他们俩之间的空隙，快得他好像是瞬移过去的；他在亚茨拉菲尔的脚边跪了下来，本能般地伸出手去安慰他。

“亲爱的，”他说，昵称如此轻易地脱口而出，让他自己都感到震惊，“亚茨拉菲尔，没事了——”

他把他拉进怀里，把他从椅子上拉了下来、坐在他的膝上，全凭固执的肌肉记忆指挥。亚茨拉菲尔在他怀里蜷缩起来，颤抖地流泪，克鲁利用手臂围抱住他，吸进他的气息，脑中混战成一团的回忆让他颤抖得像飓风中的一只蝴蝶……

（……因为那是亚茨拉菲尔，他认识他已经有几千年，也几乎用了几乎同样长的时间无望地、绝望地爱他，却从没想过他能与他有超过一瞬间的接触……）

（……因为那是亚茨拉菲尔，他用了十一个人类的年头爱他，与他分享了一段必死之躯的生活，他们还 _结了婚_ ……）

（……因为还有其他的记忆，其他的往生，有爱与痛苦与失落与悔恨，而他眼下无法处理这一切，得把它们推到一边，以后再来考虑……）

……但那是亚茨拉菲尔，而且他正在 _抽泣_ ，克鲁利从来没听到过、看到过他如此彻底地分崩离析，从来没见过他如此彻底地失去自控。他把脸埋在他的头发里，低声说着不成词句的话，搂住他的颈背，搂住 _他_ 。他不加考虑地轻轻吻着他的耳后、脸颊和下颏，尝到了咸味，感到他自己的眼睛开始湿润，然后眼泪涌了出来，因为亚茨拉菲尔的悲痛也像一阵浪潮般席卷了他。

“没事了，”克鲁利低声说道，尽力再抱紧他一些——尽管那已经不可能，尽力阻挡那股悲痛的湍流，“没关系，都会没事的。”接着，无助地说出一句，“我爱你。”

“是吗？”亚茨拉菲尔低声回应，他的怀疑与他的哀痛一样令人心碎，“会不会只是……你一直像人类那样生活，亲爱的，你像他们一样思考……”

“亚茨拉菲尔。 _天使_ 。”克鲁利抽身，好用手捧住亚茨拉菲尔的脸，凝视着他挂着泪痕的通红的脸，“我 _爱_ 你。我和你结婚了，不是吗？”

“那是人类干的事，”亚茨拉菲尔固执而痛苦地反驳道，“本来不可能发生的，要是——”

“要是我不是人类的话，你就不会跟我结婚？”

“要是你不是人类的话，你根本不会向我 _求婚_ ！”

“这么肯定吗，你？”克鲁利喃喃道，然后吻了他，一直吻到亚茨拉菲尔发出一声无助的声响，脱身把脸埋进克鲁利的肩膀。

“我已经爱了你 _几百年_ ，”克鲁利艰难地说了下去，这让他恐惧，却又让他欣喜，仿佛飞行，仿佛坠落，仿佛紧紧握住一种不属于他的勇气，一种相当人类的自由，“ _几千年_ 了，亚茨拉菲尔。我 _一直_ 想要人类所有的东西。他们可以站出来，然后说——说 _我选择了你_ 。要是我觉得我们可以不受惩罚，要是我觉得你会答应，我在罗马就会和你结婚。”

“那么久了？”亚茨拉菲尔微弱地嘟哝道，脸还埋在克鲁利的衬衫里。

“可能还要更久，只是……我过了很长时间才承认。”

“也花了我一段时间，”亚茨拉菲尔回答。他颤抖着吸了一口气；克鲁利感到他紧绷的身体开始放松下来。“噢，我亲爱的，我很 _想念_ 你。”

克鲁利紧紧闭上眼睛，不让更多眼泪流下来。带着占有的渴望，他用力吻了吻亚茨拉菲尔的前额。

“我也很想念你，”他最后说，“我自己都没意识到，直到我看见你的翅膀……上帝啊，亚茨拉菲尔——”他惊跳了一下，赶紧住了口，“我是说——撒旦啊——我是说—— _操_ 。”

亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀开始颤抖；有那么一瞬，克鲁利惊恐地以为他又开始抽泣了，但接着他听见亚茨拉菲尔抽噎着大笑起来，声音闷在他的肩头。他没有试着藏起自己的笑容和如释重负的叹息。

“我能不能看看它们？”克鲁利听见自己问道，被自己语气中的渴求吃了一惊，“能不能让我好好看看你？”

亚茨拉菲尔抬起头，颤抖地把指背按在脸颊上，好像这样就能把眼泪擦干。克鲁利用奇迹给他变来一张手帕。亚茨拉菲尔的嘴唇蠕动了一下，但他最终只是颤抖地笑了一笑。

“你又要取笑我的羽毛？”

“看情况。你会笑吗？”

而亚茨拉菲尔的确笑了起来，气喘吁吁地、无助地笑了起来，他的翅膀在他身后展开，柔软的羽毛拂过克鲁利的手背，就像才不到一周之前在书店里那样，接着，他记起这对翅膀在第一场雨时替他挡了雨，记起亚茨拉菲尔第一次不假思索地对他表示出善意，仿佛那是一件他理应做的事。

“你的眼睛，”亚茨拉菲尔柔声说道，凝视着他，仿佛他永远都看不够，“我很想念你的眼睛。”

“我自己总觉得它们有点吓人。”

亚茨拉菲尔用力摇摇头。他的目光转向克鲁利的肩膀。

“你能不能——？”

克鲁利点了点头，展开了他的翅膀，接着， _噢_ ，另一块拼图（他从来搞不明白的一种疼痛，一种受制的感觉，仿佛他身体的一部分被塞进了一个尺寸不合适的抽屉）就此复归原位。他如释重负地发出一声呻吟，把额头在亚茨拉菲尔的额头上靠了一段时间。

“我说，”亚茨拉菲尔说道，他的语气如此无辜，克鲁利猛地抬起头来，冲他怀疑地眯起眼睛。“它们看起来没有平常那么整齐啊，亲爱的。”

“……过去 _三百年_ 了，天使！我可是 _理由充分_ ——！”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了起来。但突然之间，他的眼神蒙上一层痛苦；他无力地靠进克鲁利怀里。

“三百年了，”他重复道，语气如同耳语，“比那还要久。三百五十——”

“三百五十四，”克鲁利算了一算，纠正道。

亚茨拉菲尔小心地吸了一口气。

“告诉我？”他说，“告诉我为什么这一切会发生？我知道是阿兹瑞尔 (3) 干的——”

克鲁利打了个寒战。亚茨拉菲尔在他的臂弯中挪动了一下，手伸到他的背后；克鲁利感到他的手指轻柔地伸进黑色的羽毛，安抚地把它们理顺。克鲁利发出一声叹息，靠进他的触碰。

“他想要我承认我是错的，”几分钟之内，除了温柔的触碰，没有别的事发生，他们的呼吸一同进入一种平稳而缓慢的节奏；克鲁利终于说道，“想要我承认 _必须_ 死才能对活着心存感激。我……不肯承认。”

他闭上眼睛，一阵悔意与怒意在他腹中打转。

“每一次，”他压低声音说道，“我每一次死亡，他都会再来找我。我知道如果我就……对他说出他想听见的那句话……或许这就会停止。或许我就可以回到你身边来。但我……我做不到，天使。我做不到。因为他是 _错的_ 。亚当是对的。有一天他们会找出什么方法来，永远把它停止，那我——”

他哽住了。亚茨拉菲尔吻着他闭上的眼睛，低语着他的名字。

“我会他妈的 _欢呼_ ，”克鲁利结束道。他睁开眼睛，用拇指的指腹抚过亚茨拉菲尔的双颧，感到自己慢慢复归原位，仿佛在铤而走险之后，最终找回了他自己。而亚茨拉菲尔在他膝头；亚茨拉菲尔在他心里。“我会告诉你剩下的事。我会的。但我需要一些时间去……把它们都整理一遍。把所有的记忆放回原处。”

亚茨拉菲尔吻了他，接着又吻了他一次，仿佛有些不知道该如何停止。

“我们有时间，”当亚茨拉菲尔终于抽身喘息时，他说道，“噢，我亲爱的，我们 _有的是时间_ 。”

“而且，或许更重要的是……”克鲁利扭过身子，抓过桌上的那瓶酒（他转身的时候，它奇迹般地没有被他的右边翅膀掀翻），“我们还有 _多得夸张_ 的酒，而且你再也不用假装自己没有用奇迹把宿醉驱走了。”

“你注意到了？”

“当时没有。现在回想才想到。”克鲁利没费神去找起子，只是瞪着瓶子，直到软木塞自己弹了出来给酒让道，“怪不得你不在的时候喝酒少了很多乐趣。”

他犹豫了一下。

“好吧，”他承认，“你不在的时候，喝酒 _一直以来_ 都没什么乐趣，说实话。”

亚茨拉菲尔从他手中接过瓶子，打了个手势，酒杯飞到他们的手中；他给他们俩的杯子满满斟上。他们仍然靠得很近，动作有些尴尬，但他们俩都没有试着从他们交叠的翅膀富有保护欲的包围中脱身。

“我们今天是拯救了世界吗？”亚茨拉菲尔语气轻快地说，一边把酒瓶搁在一旁。

“我想绝大部分是亚当自己的功劳，”克鲁利说，他看着亚茨拉菲尔左手上的戒指，它在红色的酒液一旁轻柔地闪着微光。“那个美国来的姑娘大概也帮了忙。”

“不论怎样，似乎世界的确被拯救了。”

他邀约似地斜了斜酒杯。克鲁利笑了，举起自己的酒杯迎上他的。

“那就敬世界，”他说，用酒杯相碰的声音截住了话头。

“敬世界，”亚茨拉菲尔回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> (1) 牛顿（Newton）·帕西法的昵称纽特（Newt）也有“蝾螈”的意思，这里是克鲁利把两栖动物记串了。
> 
> (2) 饰板，原文为veneer。译者对轿车一无所知，简单地搜索了一下，这里应该指的是老式豪车常有的木制的仪表盘饰板（wood trim）？如果我理解有误的话，请务必指出。
> 
> (3) 本篇他处把死亡的别称阿兹瑞尔（Azrael）译成“死神”。这里因为是亚茨拉菲尔在直接称呼死亡，所以保留音译。


End file.
